Earth Eagle 145WD
Earth Eagle 145WD '''(original version: '''Earth Aquila 145WD) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori. Special Moves *Aquila Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is Aquila Great Feather Reflection (アクイラグレートフェザーリフレクション, akuira gureeto fezaa rifurekushon), he first used this attack in chapter 11 (manga) *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. Annihilation Attack (全滅双撃（アニヒレーションアタック）,Anihireeshon Atakku) This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash : '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. Name Change Earth Aquila was re-named Earth '''Eagle' by Hasbro. Aquila is Latin for "eagle". Face Bolt: Eagle (Aquila) The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for "eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is seen to represent an eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle (Aquila) *'Weight:' 3 grams Aquila was first released in a translucent purple color. Each side of this Clear Wheel represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Metal Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earth * Weight: 30.8 grams Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types.The highest track is 230 and the second highest track is TH170 Perfomance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams *This bottom is very wide as the name implies the tip is very hard to knock off balance it is good with tracks like C145,ED145 and GB145 it is usefull in my homemade defence combo MF EARTH Aquario/Eagle C145/GB145 WD Other Versions *'Storm Aquila 145HF' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Green) *'Flame Aquila 100ES' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Red) *'MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear) *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Beyblade Metal Fusion *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (painted parts, Grey) Gallery EarthAquila_Package.jpg|Japanese Package. 17090-319.jpg 17095-314.jpg 17160-249.jpg 17161-248.jpg 17172-237.jpg 17173-236.jpg 17174-235.jpg 17247-164.jpg 17278-133.jpg 18315-492.jpg 18343-464.jpg 28263-220.jpg 282gfhgfv.jpg 28300-183.jpg 28328-155.jpg 17391-20.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Balance Type